


[podfic] We're Either a Murder Expose or a Rom-Com

by FelixFeroxFilia



Series: DCU Podfics [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFeroxFilia/pseuds/FelixFeroxFilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <b>heartslogo's</b> <span class="u">Were Either a Murder Expose or a Rom-Com</span>.     <b>Streaming & Download, MP3 16MB  [00:36:12]</b></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Besides. You sigh dreamily, Tim. Dreamily isn't even an adverb you're supposed to use outside of fanfiction and really, really cheesy romance novels. But you sigh dreamily." Jaime adds on, shoving a fork in Tim's mouth before he can defend himself properly. "Tim, you aren't a disney princess. We went through this. No matter how hard you try you will never be able to find a deserted cottage in the woods to live out your life in solitude. There'd be no wi-fi and you'd go crazy within the day."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] We're Either a Murder Expose or a Rom-Com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're Either a Murder Expose or a Rom-Com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801218) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Cover Art by [urdchama](http://urdchama.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/zg6y0ruop7%20) | **Size:** 16MB | **Duration:** 00:36:12

  
---|---


End file.
